


facetime pillow talk

by cant



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, NSFW, they don't use facetime for its intended purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cant/pseuds/cant





	facetime pillow talk

Felix couldn't stand being away from his girlfriend this long. It was like she was always standing over him, watching him, waiting for him to snap when he decided to edge himself to the point of wanting to cry, only to stop and fall asleep.

He wondered what his friends would think if they knew. What if they knew what she did to him, how she treated him? What would they think if they knew the real details of their relationship, who exactly was the one in charge?

What would they say if they knew he was the one desperately watching porn and thinking about his girlfriend, a pillow between his legs and the mattress, pushing harder and harder, almost begging for more friction to the open air of his lonely room? What would they think if they were to see him pressing the home on his phone, scrolling the contacts and pressing his favourite, breath heavy and lips parted, his skin flushed red and his heart hammering in his chest?

"Baby, what do you want? It's five in the morning..."

Felix could barely say anything, only whine pathetically and stare at the glowing phone screen, put it to his ear and push his erection harder against the pillow, raising hips in the air only to push them harder back down. It was nowhere near as soft as her, or as inviting.

"Felix? Are you okay?"

He was more than okay, he was _buzzing,_ face pushed into the mattress and his fingers gripping the pillow, adjusting every so often to keep it from squishing. Every breath that fell out of him threatened to turn into a breathy moan, and still there was concern in her voice.

"Baby? Talk to me, are you all right?"

"Ophy," he finally managed to breathe, holding the phone in front of him and hoping there was enough light in his dark room that she could see him as he called her on facetime, enough to see his frustrated frown as he huffed his low, breathy moans into his pillow, in time with trying harder for friction.

"Oh," was all she said for a moment, swallowing audibly and sitting up a little in bed. Felix felt a twinge of guilt - it looked as though he'd woken her up - but he was already so out of his mind he couldn't bear the thought of letting her go so soon. "Oh, baby, oh."

"Stop patronising me," he huffed, glaring at her, making her laugh, the bitch. "Just-"

"What do you want me to do?" she asked, and Felix couldn't think of anyone he'd rather have as his girlfriend - the thought melted him inside, made his brain run gooey and his insides turn to mush. "You want me to watch? I can do that."

He must have shaken his head, pushing his hips over and over again into the pillow, not getting any closer, frustration building in the pit of his stomach. One hand tangled in his hair, some semblance of her reaching up and tangling her fist into his hair, pulling harder than he could.

"You want a guide or something?"

He nodded, finally looking up to find her eyes, bright with sleep and something else. "Mhm," he groaned into his spare pillow, his free hand finally edging down to take hold-

"Baby, no," was all it took to stop his free hand's adventure. He gripped the pillow with it instead, holding it tighter to his body, pushing harder still and not getting any closer, despite the fact he hadn't come properly in a week. "Hand where I can see it."

Regretting calling her already, he did as he was told, holding it up by his face so she could see he was obeying. "Please," he heard himself say, though he didn't feel it come from his body. He was far gone. "Just tell me it's- it's okay."

"In a minute, baby," she said, her voice suddenly switching to that husky, low quality he wanted to wrap himself up in and hear right by his ear forever. "Wanna watch you first."

With every thrust, Felix's brain got more and more scrambled until he was holding his hand over his mouth, trying so hard to be quiet in his own home, staring at the door and willing it to stay shut, flitting his gaze to his girlfriend's glazed over expression. With the heel of his palm digging into his eye it was harder to cry, which was nice, though he wanted her to just tell him it was okay, that he could lose the tension and uncurl his toes and fingers and stop his tongue lapping desperately at the veins of his wrist like he'd bite directly into it.

"Felix, honey, quiet down," she whispered, almost giggling, though his solution to that problem was to scrape razor-sharp fangs at the veins of his wrist and swallow dryly, unable to stop the heady groans from his throat as every muscle in his body tensed. He was almost there; just a few more times and he'd be relieved, released from everything, and he could mumble intoxicated words of love to her.

"Stop, baby, stop," he heard, and he'd never stopped moving so fast in his life.

Body buzzing, tense, twitching against the pillow, he could almost have cried, stomach flinching as though her fingers were running up and down his heated skin with trails of fire. She'd slide up and down his spine, over and over, dipping around his neck and pushing just that little bit.

"Let me look at you," she murmured, so, with only a little shame, he held his phone up properly that she could take a look at his back, tense and pushed hard into the (now moist) heat of the poor pillow he'd sacrificed. "Awesome. Say something, baby."

Felix had no idea what to say, so he just ended up bringing the phone back down onto his own face with a painfully pathetic grimace, hips twitching despite her orders, and with a whining, embarrassing "daddy", he was flustered into burying his deep, heavy breaths into the pillow in front of him.

She laughed, which made it a thousand times worse. "Baby, say that again, go on. You can move; I'm happy."

"Fuck," he groaned into the pillow, cheeks burning, body buzzing, fingers tensed over his mouth - she didn't like that.

"No, baby, I want to hear. Don't let your mom hear, though. I guess her son calls me Mommy too."

"Shut up," he growled, trying not to bite his lip too hard, glare turning to a worried frown as he looked up to the door.

"Or Daddy."

"Please stop- stop it," he whined, pushing harder and harder, trying to imagine her sitting next to him, one hand on his back, the other gripping a handful of him every time he came back up to get purchase for better friction. "Daddy, please, I-"

"That's it," she cooed, and he could almost feel her fingers edging between his legs, down through his thighs, cupping his balls and squeezing just enough that he twitched painfully, his mouth wet and his throat dry, trying so hard not to make too much noise.

"I want to see, baby," she said softly, her voice sending chills through him.

With some effort, he sat up, still straddling the pillow, this time resting his hand over the top of his erection as he pushed his hips forwards, back, making sure she could see everything by propping up his phone, leaving his other hand free to come up almost by instinct and rest between fangs, blood dripping instantly across his bare chest as he tore into something soft and fleshy.

"Felix, baby, stop again when you're close, okay?"

He was going to ignore her, he was - except he didn't, and with one herculean effort he had stopped and he was once again shuddering and waiting, wondering if his phone battery would run out before he did.

"Okay, good," she said softly, voice a little husky, and he realised what she was doing. "Watch what you're missing, huh?"

He wanted nothing more than to sink between her thighs and finish off for her, tongue reaching places she didn't know she could, only happy when she melted into his mouth and shuddered to a halt, open-mouthed and gasping. He was nothing short of jealous as he watched her face change, from silently commanding to painfully close, to a quiet, shuddering gasp as she came and he was left with his precome and his own blood, drying on his lips, open and hungry to clamp down on her flesh and drink until he was full.

He was shivering by now, body far too close and not patient enough. "Ophy," he whispered hoarsely.

She seemed to remember that he was waiting for her and lifted her phone to show him where he wanted to be, her fingers still stuck in her underwear, before coming back to her face with a smug grin. "Next time you make me come that fast you get a reward."

"Fuck's sake."

"Okay, okay," she laughed, leaning forwards and smirking. "Get back down here. I liked your face in the pillows."

That was all Felix needed to hear. Before he could think he was back down in front of her, gripping his phone with one hand and his erection with the other, pushing into the abused pillow like his life depended on it, welcoming the strain in his muscles and the (what felt like) friction burn as he lost himself further and further into the feeling, wanting nothing more than to be that needy boyfriend who could kiss his girlfriend, hold her hand, and push his legs apart so she could fuck him senseless.

He couldn't stop the moans and curses spilling out of his mouth if he tried. Harder and harder, further and further, he tried to pull himself over the edge with his girlfriend watching and murmuring words of encouragement over the phone, until he found himself leaking onto his pillow like she was sitting there milking him for all he had, but it still wasn't enough, and he was going to cry if she didn't say something.

"Felix, baby, imagine if your friends could see you now. You look beautiful."

He could picture it, enough to force a wasted chuckle, though he was burying his face further into the pillow so he could barely breathe, all the muscles in his thighs and back and abdomen twitching and clenching, far too tense, his blush burning and his free hand working hard, pulling and twisting a little, just the way she knew drove him wild, and before he knew it he was quivering and panting moans of her name and 'daddy' and curses he wasn't sure were in English. Even rubbing his thumb roughly over his head, shivers and tremors shooting through him, he couldn't quite feel the end coming. 

He had just enough coherence to prop her up again and put his other hand into his hair, an embarrassing display but one he would gladly let her watch, tugging just the way she would, open-mouthed gasps and groans still spilling out. She'd kiss the back of his neck and tell him to bite his knuckles, so he did, and soon he was shaking and whimpering and he was going to pass out, he knew it-

With one final pull and something akin to a shout, muffled by his palm, Felix's body finally gave up the fight. He could barely see for white sparks, eyes flickering up to see nothing but space and his own scrambled brain, every jerk of his hand pulling more from him, legs quaking with the effort of keeping him up, the tension rushing from his whole body in one huge crashing wave.

Felix couldn't see for a moment, and when he realised he had his eyes closed he opened them only to find he was still coming, little aftershocks and painfully sensitive nerves forcing his body into just letting go.

"Miss you," he mumbled, legs giving way so he could collapse onto the bed, finally spent and exhausted.

"I can see that," she purred, and he could almost feel her fingers running through his hair. "Time for bed, baby."

He nodded, trying to muster the strength to look up at her face on the screen. "I love you," he mumbled, his heart finally slowing down to an exhausted crawl. "Love you. I love you."

"I love you too," she laughed, kissing her fingers and blowing it to him, making his heart flutter. "Wash yourself up, baby."

"Mm-mm," he grumbled, shaking his head and getting comfortable. "No. Don't wanna."

Somehow, with her persuasive tone in his ears, he found himself washing blood off his face and wiping away tired tear-streaks.

"You're cute," she said, and he remembered they were on facetime. "You want a present? I got some awesome wine out here. Drinking age is, like, fourteen or something. You gotta try."

"Yes, please," he heard himself say, though before he could think he was back in bed, kicking out the gross pillow and instead cuddling the duvet. "Hey, Ophy, I love you."

"You said that, baby. I love you more."

"Not a competition, bitch."

"Fine, no present."

"Wait," he whined, trying to open his eyes and failing. "Please. I love you."

"Go to sleep. I'll be here, okay? You can call me any time."

Felix was already passed out.


End file.
